


F*ck A Silver Lining

by QuotationMarkz



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Maybe angst, Simon/Baz - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuotationMarkz/pseuds/QuotationMarkz
Summary: Simon tells Agatha about he and Baz’s relationship, but she doesn’t take the news very well.





	F*ck A Silver Lining

Simon

"What do you mean you haven't told her!"

Penelope found out that I haven't told Agatha about me and Baz. Its not like I don't want to, it's just, how do you say "hey your ex has been dating your crush since eighth year" without hurting someone's feelings. We might not be dating but I still care about her.

"I just, I don't know how," I explain. Penny probably could have told Agatha if I asked nicely. Or maybe Baz could've. 

"Well let's invite her over and tell her then," she suggests.

"But-"

"Nope! No buts! If you haven't told her yourself by now, I'll take matters into my own hands," she says, cutting me off.

I sigh walking into my room. 

**Time Skip**

I was sitting on the sofa, mobile in hand, waiting to call Agatha. It's been years since we last had a full conversation.

Baz walks through the door and I jump. I hurry to turn off my mobile and sprout up from the sofa. He sighs and throws his stuff to the side.

"Rough day," I jokingly asked.

"I guess you could say that," Baz says walking towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I slide my arms around his neck.

"We need to talk," I whisper.

"What's wrong, love?"

I pull away from him and sigh, "Penny's inviting Agatha over."

"What's the big deal," he asks.

"I haven't told her about... us," I explain. 

Penny has always wanted Agatha to come visit, she lives in America now. I didn't think I'd ever see her again, I mean, I'm pretty sure she hates me. I practically ghosted her ever since I left Watford. But now that she's actually coming, I can't just pretend me and Baz are just friends. She'd be all over him! 

"That's okay, we can just tell her when she gets here," Baz suggests. 

"Don't you think we should give her a heads up, I mean, she might have a tantrum if we tell her in person," I joke. Baz chuckles and grabs my hands. 

"Whatever you want, okay?" 

I give a small smile and nod.

*Time Skip*

I look to the clock, 14:28. Agatha said she'd be here in about five minutes. I look at Baz, who's buttoning his shirt up. I guess I could've worn something nicer, but jeans and a tee-shirt are okay right? 

I decided that it's be best to tell Agatha in person. She might punch me, or hug me, or both, but its probably better then telling her over a call. 

Baz

I know Wellbelove will be mad, but Simon really wants to do this for Bunce. She never has a girl to talk to or hang out with since Bunce is to busy with University to go to America and Wellbelove can't come here for obvious reasons. 

There's and knock at the door and I look over at Simon. 

"You ready," I ask. He nods his head and I walk to get the door. I open it and, sure enough, it's Welbelove.

"Baz," she questions.

"Wellbelove," I reply.

"Where's Penelope and Simon," she asked. 

"Inside," I say as I gesture for her to come in.

I turn around and see Simon from around the corner.

"Hey, Agatha," he says.

"Simon! I've missed you," she says running up to hug him. Unexpectedly though, because Simon looks like he has no idea what's happening. 

Bunce walks out of her room with a smile on her face. She runs up to Wellbelove and Simon and hugs them both. 

"The trios back," she says jokingly. Simon gives me a apologetic look. 

It's not like I feel left out. I'd rather not be in this three way hug, and considering I spent most of school "hating" Simon, I'm used to not being part of their group. I'm not mad about it, either. It's all to, perky.

"Well as much as I'd hate to break up this amazing reunion, me and Simon have something to talk to y-" 

"Woah, woah, woah. First name basis now, Baz," Agatha says, cutting me off. I'm tense and look at Snow- or Simon.

"Yeah well that's what we want to talk to you about, kinda," Simon interjects. 

"What? That Baz will start calling me by my first name from now on? Because that would be amazing," Wellbelove jokes.

"Actually, it's about um," Simonn pauses, "Baz, you wanna help me out."

"Well, you might wanna sit down for this," I say with a laugh.

Simon 

I sigh, "Agatha we just wanted to let you know that, me-"

"We're dating," Baz says suddenly.

"What? You're not even gay Simon," Agatha starts, "was our whole relationship a joke to you?"

"Agatha, you know it wasn't," I insisted.

"Oh really? Then why are you dating your so called "enemy" then? Who's a boy! Simon he's obviously plotting something against you," Agatha fumed.

"Agatha I tried that excuse already! Yeah maybe I'm not gay but I could be bisexual or something," I snapped.

"Let me remind you that you have a crush on me the whole time you were dating Simon, so I don't want to hear it," Baz shouts.

"Agatha let's just cool down in my room, okay," Penny says grabbing Agatha's hand.

I storm back to my room and sit on the bed and after a minute, Baz comes in and sits next to me.

"Hey," he says.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"You didn't do anything," Baz says.

"Yeah I did, Agatha hates us now," I explain.

"So what? She's not worth it," Baz says

I shrug and lean my head into his shoulder. I guess Agatha isn't worth it, sure. I still have my best friend and my boyfriend with me. I haven't even talked to Agatha in years. I won't let her get to me this time.

"You okay, love," Baz asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know this probably sucked, but if you could hop on over to my wattpad @Whatamievendoing_ I’d really appreciate it. There I’ll have this and moe!! <3


End file.
